Shinji's Mutters
by SweetPinkCandy
Summary: Wondered why Shinji always talks to himself? Read to find out :D


**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for so long... I had exams. Now I only have getting the results left :/ I hope I don't fail... Anyways, this one's like a sequel to** Kamio's Fringe**. :D It's obviously about Shinji's muttering to himself all the time. And I hope you don't get confused, cos I think it might be slightly confusing... And yeah, I have an obsession with their hairs. xP Actually I'm just obsessed with hair styles and stuff. hahahs. The next one shall be about Fuji. Oh, Oh, and** **I need reviews to motivate me. So if you like my fics then please please please review :DD If you don't, tell me why, yeah? :D**

**Secrets that I've divulged until now(:  
1. ****Eiji's Band Aid  
2. ****Jiroh's Sleep  
3. ****Kamio's Fringe  
4. Shinji's Mutters**

**&**

In a quiet secluded corner of the library, a red haired boy with a maniacal grin was sitting in front of a glossy black laptop. At the side of the laptop, a name was engraved. "Ibu Shinji," it read.

"Heh, sweet revenge. Shinji, I'll let you know that what goes around comes around." The red haired boy whispered to an imaginary person, apparently named Shinji. He whipped out a thumb drive from his pocket, and stuffed it into a jack. He transferred a file over and closed the laptop.

All through the scene, his grin remained on his face.

**&**

The aforementioned weird red haired boy was wearing a slight frown on his face. He was concentrating hard on something. Even the computer shuffled away, trying not to be burnt a hole.

Suddenly, the boy's face lightened up and that maniacal grin observed earlier appeared again. Someone tried to dial a mental hospital, but unfortunately, the receptionist was out for dinner.

He clicked open a document and leant back. His eyes moved rapidly, scanning the document quickly. His smirk slowly transitioned into a shocked expression and finally into a frown. Pity and distress emanated from him.

Another boy with short spiky black hair entered the scene. Sensing the emotion surrounding the red haired boy, the other put his hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke, "Kamio."

The red hair jumped up from his seat and minimized the document in one fluid movement.

"Oh, Tachibana-san! Hi! What brings you here? It's not a very nice day to be out isn't it?" the boy who seemed to have the name, Kamio rambled, all the while stealing glances at the computer screen. The observant spiky haired boy noticed the glances and asked, "What's that document about Kamio?"

"Uhm, n…nothing! It's nothing important Tachibana-san! I really don't think it'll interest you very much!" the Kamio boy stuttered, making it obvious that the document was important and that it would interest the spiky haired boy very much.

**&**

The depth of the spiky haired boy's frown increased directly proportionately to the length of the document he read. "schizophrenia…" he muttered barely audibly. Then he faced the weird red hair and whispered fiercely, "Shinji had schizophrenia and you kept it secret from me?"

The red hair looked freaked out and replied in a hurt tone. "I didn't know what to do… I only knew that for like five minutes more than you…"

The other boy calmed down but his frown deepened.

"Tachibana-san, what should we do?" red hair asked worriedly. The spiky haired boy's frown deepened even more. It was obvious that the boy would get wrinkles soon. The two boys stood, both boring a hole each into the poor computer.

**&**

"Ahh, Tachibana-san, Kamio, I've been looking for you. What is it that you're looking at? It seems that the two of you are engrossed in something. Do you mind if I take a look too?" An expressionless dark blue haired boy walked up to spiky and red hair. His voice sounded detached and monotone.

"Shi…Shinji! What's up?" red hair stuttered while stepping in front of the computer in an attempt to hide its contents. One could tell that he was getting good at the "hiding computer's contents" thing. But again, it was painfully obvious to the vacant faced boy that the computer held something important that he should not see. Naturally, it seemed to have sparked interest in the boy.

Dark blue hair spoke menacingly in an undertone to red hair. "Kamio, if you don't tell me about whatever's on the computer, I will email a photo to everyone in the school. And within one week, I assure you that you'll be the laughing stock of the entire tennis community."

Luckily for the poor trembling red haired boy, the spiky haired boy came to the rescue. "Shinji, is it true that you have schizophrenia?" he asked.

The dark blue haired boy looked up with an astounded look on his face. The expression proved that he did have some emotion. And that he did indeed have schizophrenia.

"Ta…Tachibana-san! How did you know that?" he stuttered. The spiky haired boy gestured for the red haired boy to show the document that the two of them had been reading.

**&**

After skimming through the document, the blue hair stood up and spoke. His voice was monotone as usual but there was a hint of amusement in it. "Kamio, you fell for my trick. I knew you would try revenge so I moved my real diary into another computer and left another fake diary. Afterwards, I hinted that my diary was in my laptop."

The red head's jaw fell to the floor and the spiky hair sighed a sigh of relief.

"hmm… Tachibana-san fell for it too? I didn't know he would also be as absentminded as Kamio. This so called diary had only five entries." The blue haired boy muttered as he walked away from the two other boys.

**&**

**A/N2: Yeah... In the end I didn't tell you why Shinji mutters to himself. But I can tell you that I think Shinji really has schizophrenia. But not a really severe one... Ahh, I'm just slightly interested in psychology, not a psychiatrist. :D**


End file.
